


build our altar here

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i dont think it is but im erring on the side of caution), Bondage, Edging, Exhibitionism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voyeurism, something that might be mild subdrop, the return of the lowkey monsterfucker agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: “-And I think I want you to tie me up,” Roman blurted.Virgil took a sudden, sharp inhale in the silence.“You think, or you know?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: LAOFT NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113
Comments: 13
Kudos: 394





	build our altar here

**Author's Note:**

> timeline wise this takes place the summer between Logan graduating high school and going to college (so a year and some change after the main story)
> 
> the title is from Bedroom Hymns by Florence + The Machine
> 
> and thank you to [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta-reading! your skills are appreciated and your commentary utterly delightful

One of these days, Roman was going to prompt Virgil to get a bigger bed.

The thing was, Roman was pretty sure Virgil _liked_ the fact that all four of them was something of a squeeze, because it meant he could reach all three of them with minimal readjusting of the cuddle pile. Roman could almost set his watch by it – a minute with Virgil’s long fingers carding through Roman’s hair, occasional gentle scratches at the scalp. And then he’d shift, his hand resting on Patton’s side and stroking back and forth, brushing Roman every third pass or so where Patton was pressed up against Roman’s back.

Another minute, and Virgil would reach further, and if Roman turned his head he could see him running his fingers along the bumps of Logan’s knuckles.

And then finally his hand would come back, soothing and careful in Roman’s hair again – over and over, like clockwork.

It was stupidly adorable.

So yeah, Roman had been putting off mentioning it, because he suspected if he was too blunt about it he’d get Virgil’s version of puppy-dog eyes, which involved him looking innocently confused for just long enough to find an excuse to kiss him, at which point Roman usually forgot what he’d been saying to begin with.

Virgil had gotten away with a _number_ of things with that strategy, including doing… _something_ to Roman’s car that Roman still hadn’t quite figured out, because every time he tried to ask Virgil why said car smelled like ozone and was suddenly immune to parking tickets and meters running out Virgil just did it again.

What could Roman say? He was easily distracted.

Virgil finished his circuit and brought his hand back to Roman’s hair again, scratching softly at the crown of Roman’s head. Roman let out a pleased sigh that was just shy of a groan, and he felt Virgil’s chest move with a silent chuckle the same moment Patton smiled against the back of his neck.

“You really are a cat person,” teased Patton, pursing his lips in a little barely-kiss to Roman’s neck, “You purr and everything,”

Roman heard Logan let out a quiet snort, and felt Patton’s smile widen.

“Shut up,” Roman muttered, muffled into Virgil’s chest.

“No,” said Virgil, amused, “You do. It’s lovely,”

“Shut _uuuuup,_ ”

“I-

A peck to Roman’s forehead.

“Will-”

One to his cheek.

“-Not,”

Virgil pressed his hand to the small of Roman’s back and pulled him forward, claiming his lips in a slow, syrupy kiss that made Roman melt like chocolate on a stovetop.

Virgil always kissed like he’d be happy to do it for hours – like he had absolutely nothing to do in life other than kiss Roman breathless and raise goosebumps along every inch of skin with his long, cool fingers, until Roman was a shivery, wanting mess.

It was a problem, and one that Roman _frequently_ revisited.

A problem, because that _wanting_ sometimes got nearly unbearable, especially when Virgil’s voice rumbled like thunder against Roman’s throat and all Roman wanted was to lay back and see if he’d enjoy getting struck by lightning as much as he thought he would.

“Roman?”

Roman hummed, feeling almost drowsy, and Virgil smiled against the line of his jaw.

“Where’d you go?” he said, amused.

Roman shook himself a little, blinking up at Virgil’s quirked brow and wry smile.

“Sorry,” said Roman sheepishly.

“Is there a reason you went berry picking in the middle of me kissing you?”

Roman squirmed a little under the intensity of Virgil’s gaze, and Virgil’s smile took on a slightly confused tint.

“Roman?”

Roman sat up.

Logan and Patton, who had been exchanging much less distracted kisses behind Roman, broke apart and turned to look up at him as Roman shuffled around to face the right way. Virgil’s face was starting to go a little anxious.

“Hoo, okay,” said Roman, “Nothing’s wrong, first of all,”

“…Okay?”

“I, um…”

Roman dropped his gaze to his knees, picking at the seam of his pants.

He groaned.

“Roman,” said Patton, sounding worried.

“God how do- how do you just- ask for things?” said Roman, just a touch of a hysterical laugh in his voice, “Pat, I feel like I’m gonna combust,”

Patton blinked a couple times, and then he beamed, sitting up and dislodging a slightly startled Logan.

“You _definitely_ have my attention,” he crooned.

Virgil and Logan caught up a couple seconds later, as evidenced by the slow grin on Virgil’s face and the fact that Logan’s ears turned crimson.

“Well, now you’ve got me curious,” said Virgil, “Not like you to be shy,”

Virgil had a point – but normally when Roman asked for something they were already at least halfway to naked, and he didn’t really have to _think_ about it. _This-_

Well, this was going to require significantly more _planning._

Virgil caught Roman’s hand and ran his thumb across the palm, and Roman made a strangled noise.

“Nope!” he squeaked, pulling his hand back, “If you distract me I’ll never get through it,”

Virgil bit the inside of his cheek, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Got it,” he said, “Hands to myself,”

He folded them on his chest, smiling up at Roman, daring and just a little bit teasing.

Roman swallowed.

“Okay, so- you remember the weekend after Fourth of July?”

“I do,” said Virgil, “Though you _are_ gonna have to be more specific,”

“… When you- uh, fingered me for a really long time?” Roman continued, strangled.

Logan hid his face in Patton’s neck – Patton, for his part, was biting his lip in a very distracting way – and Virgil’s smile widened.

“Yes,” said Virgil, “I _definitely_ remember that,”

Clearing his throat, Roman looked off to the side and ignored his burning face.

“Well- I’d like to- try that again,”

“… Okay,” said Virgil, “Why would-”

“-And I think I want you to tie me up,” Roman blurted.

Virgil took a sudden, sharp inhale in the silence.

“You think, or you know?” he said after a moment – his voice had dropped at least an octave and okay, great, at least Roman wasn’t asking him to do something he wasn’t into, good to know.

“I do,” said Roman, “I, uh, _definitely_ do,”

“How long?”

“Huh?” squeaked Roman.

“How long,” said Virgil, intent, “Do you want me to keep you like that?”

Roman swallowed.

“Is, uh-”

He smiled tremulously.

“Is it needy if I say as long as you’re willing to?” he joked.

Virgil held out his hand, palm up. Roman rolled his eyes fondly – Virgil took “hands to yourself” endearingly seriously – and laced their fingers together.

Virgil looked down at their joined hands and started running his thumb along the bumps.

“I _like_ needy,” he said lightly.

Roman flushed.

“I like when you _need me_ ,” Virgil continued, “When you ask me for things. I like to take care of you,”

Roman let out a shuddering breath, and Virgil grinned slyly.

“Is that it?” he said, “You want me to take care of you?”

“You are a _bastard,_ ” said Roman breathlessly.

“That’s not an an-swer,” sang Virgil, and the tune was _just_ creepy enough that it sent a delicious shiver down Roman’s spine.

“Yes, _please,_ ” said Roman.

Virgil’s answering smile was delighted and absolutely wicked, and he lifted their hands to kiss Roman’s palm.

“Well, you did ask nicely,” he teased.

“Are me and Lo invited to the party?” said Patton sweetly.

“Oh,” stumbled Roman, “Right, about- that-”

Patton gave him a hesitant look.

“I don’t mind if you want this to be a you-and-Verge thing, though-”

“No, no, it’s not-”

Roman cleared his throat.

“It was- another thing I wanted to ask was all, if-”

Virgil gave Roman’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

“If it could be like a… _showing me off…_ kind of… thing?” he finished lamely.

Logan made an indecipherable noise into Patton’s neck.

“Jeezy creezy, honey,” breathed Patton, “If you’re asking if I wanna _watch_ Virgil take you apart I gotta tell you it’s just a smidge of a silly question,”

“Seconded,” whined Logan.

Roman let out a relieved laugh.

“So you all- you wouldn’t… mind?”

“Whatever the- the opposite of minding is, that is what I am,” blurted Logan.

“ _Definitely_ not,”

“I don’t mind,” said Virgil, “I want to. Is there anything else?”

Roman considered.

There was _one_ other thing, but… surely that was pushing it? But they’d all been so calm about it…

Roman steeled his nerves, pulling on his and Virgil’s joined hands to cradle Virgil’s in both of his own.

“When you tie me up,” he said quietly, “Could you, uh…”

He tapped the base of Virgil’s palm.

“Could you use your silk?”

Virgil didn’t look disgusted, or even weirded out, like Roman had feared he might. Mostly he just looked puzzled, maybe a little surprised.

“Like prey?” he said, confused.

A strangled, involuntary whimper spilled out of Roman’s mouth before he could think about it.

Patton made a much more shameless version of the same noise, and Roman could see the way Virgil’s focus narrowed.

“Good to know,” breathed Virgil, “But we’ll do that later,”

He smiled.

“I think you’ve put Pat in a state Roman. Why don’t you come down here and help me?”

—

Roman was trying not to give away how jittery and keyed up he already was, but judging by the soft, fond smile Virgil was wearing in front of him and faint giggles coming from the lounge, he didn’t think he was doing a very good job.

“Are you good?” said Virgil, kneading Roman’s palms in his hands.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” breathed Roman.

“You sure?”

Roman rolled his eyes, huffing.

“ _Yes,_ I am, I’m sure,”

Virgil hummed noncommittally, raising one of Roman’s hands to his mouth.

“Color?” he said lightly.

Roman opened his mouth to answer just as Virgil pressed his lips to the pulse of Roman’s wrist, and Roman’s knees nearly buckled.

“ _Green_ ,” he whined, “Green, _very_ green-”

Virgil barely pulled on his hands before Roman was stumbling forward, wrapping his free arm around Roman’s waist and pulling him flush against him. Roman tried to catch Virgil’s lips, but Virgil ducked out of the way, pressing wet breathy kisses along the side of Roman’s throat.

Squirming, Roman tried to kiss him back, but the angle was wrong – Virgil just held him firmly while Roman nosed weakly at his cheek.

“Easy,” Virgil whispered, the cold breath of it making every hair on the back of Roman’s neck stand up and his bare toes curl on the rug under them.

He kept kissing Roman’s neck, his hand in the small of Roman’s back slowly pushing up under his shirt and scraping his nails at the skin there. Roman should probably be embarrassed at how worked up he was over a few touches and a bit of making out he was barely participating in, but then Virgil shifted a little, encouraging Roman’s leg around the outside of his thigh so Roman could grind down a little, and he really did not care even a little how shameless he was being.

Virgil moved away and Roman outright _keened_ at the loss of him, but Virgil just pecked him gently and coaxed Roman’s arms up to pull him the rest of the way out of the shirt.

The second his shirt was out of the way Roman rocked forward and locked his arms around Virgil’s neck, licking at the seam his lips and whimpering when Virgil just cupped his face in one hand and gentled it again, slow and teasing and not _enough,_ dammit.

“Relax,” said Virgil firmly, and Roman went so shaky in the knees Virgil was practically holding him up at this point.

“Be patient,” he continued. Shuddering, Roman nodded, and held as still as he could manage as Virgil carefully finished undressing him.

Roman stepped out of his pants – feeling exposed in an oddly heady way at being the only naked person in the room – and he felt like he’d barely blinked before Virgil had swept him off the ground, startling a squeak out of him that made Patton giggle.

Roman glared playfully at him over Virgil’s shoulders, but Patton just gave him a cheeky smile in return. He was seated in Logan’s lap, his back to Logan’s chest and Logan’s chin on his shoulder. Both of them were already flushed, and Patton’s hips just barely rocking, and the thought that _they_ were already so worked up just from _watching_ Virgil kiss him made another choked whimper escape his mouth.

Virgil set Roman in the center of the bed, smoothing his hands down Roman’s sides and then pulling his hands away.

“Stay still,” he ordered.

Swallowing hard, Roman just barely nodded, melting at the way Virgil smiled down at him when he did.

“Good boy,” Virgil purred.

It took a _lot_ of restraint to keep his hips from bucking against nothing at the praise, but Roman managed.

Moving to the other side of the bed, Virgil settled himself next to Roman, taking him by the wrists and pulling them up above his head. Roman’s breath became distinctly unsteady.

“Color?”

“Green,” said Roman, barely a whisper.

Virgil eyed him for a moment, and then Roman felt the first loop of something smooth around his wrist.

He couldn’t help the way his back arched that time, or the weak moan that broke out of his lips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he heard Logan hiss.

“Shh,” said Virgil, pressing gently on Roman’s sternum, “Didn’t I say to _stay still?_ ”

“Sorry,” gasped Roman.

Virgil’s face softened.

“None of that,” said Virgil lightly, “Just be good for me, okay? You have to stay still so I don’t mess up the knot. Alright?”

Roman nodded fervently.

“Good,” said Virgil, “Such a good boy, always so perfect for me,”

Roman didn’t move, even though something in the back of his brain was seriously considering abandoning the whole scene, crawling into Virgil’s lap and grinding against him until they both came undone.

Roman couldn’t see what exactly Virgil was doing, though he could feel the loops around and across his hands – much thicker than mundane spider silk, and heavier too, almost like the chain of a necklace but smooth and satin-soft.

A _lot_ of loops, he noticed, and his breath hitched as Virgil seemed to finish and pulled his hands back.

“Color?” he prompted.

“Green,” said Roman, maybe a little too quickly.

“Not too tight?” Virgil pressed.

Roman tested the weight of the- it almost seemed like a net, kind of, and when he pulled it didn’t dig in anywhere, even as it barely let Roman budge at all.

“No,” he said thickly, “Not too tight,”

Virgil smiled down at him, leaning against the headboard.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he said.

Roman whimpered.

“Roman,” said Virgil, pressing his thumb against the pulse in Roman’s wrist, “Don’t you want to be good for me? Tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours,”

“Fuck, Virgil, c’mon,” Roman whined.

“ _Tell me,_ ”

“Fuck, I- I want you to touch me,” said Roman, breathless, “C’mon, are you just gonna sit there?”

“What if I do?” said Virgil, tilting Roman’s head up until their eyes met and Roman felt like he’d been frozen to the spot rather than just tied there.

“What if,” Virgil, continued, trailing the tips of his fingers up Roman’s cheek, “I want to keep you like this? Just look at you, tied up so pretty for me?”

Roman’s eyes fluttered a little, but he didn’t look away.

“You’re _gorgeous,”_ said Virgil, “I could look at you for hours…”

He ran one finger back down Roman’s cheek, the column of his throat, and then down his chest until he stopped in the center of Roman’s stomach and splayed his palm flat. Virgil had barely touched him and Roman’s cock was already more than half-hard – if _this_ was the pace Virgil was going to keep, Roman wondered if it might not actually kill him.

A low moan dragging his eyes away from Virgil, Roman turned to look across the room and his breath caught in his chest.

Patton had his pants undone, his hand pushing on top of Logan’s, grinding back and forth in Logan’s lap. His other hand was wound in Logan’s hair, tugging gently, and Logan himself was flushed crimson and clearly breathless.

Cradling Roman’s jaw, Virgil guided his head back to look at him again.

“See?” he teased, “You’re so lovely to look at,”

Gently cupping Roman’s face in both hands, Virgil leaned down and caught his lips, wet and open-mouthed and clinging as one of his hands trailed down Roman’s chest.

“Relax,” he crooned into Roman’s mouth, “Just keep looking pretty for us,”

His lips followed, soft, sucking kisses down Roman’s chest as his hands ran up and down his sides, across his ribs and over his hip to knead at Roman’s ass.

Roman’s hips bucked, his now fully hard cock jumping between them, but then Virgil locked his hands around Roman’s hips in a tight, unyielding grip, stilling them.

And Virgil held him like that, kissing what felt like every inch of Roman except anywhere that offered any _relief,_ and Roman thought for sure he had to be burning Virgil’s hands the way his whole body felt alight, Virgil fingers and lips as smooth and cold as river stones against Roman’s feverish skin.

Virgil’s tongue suddenly laved across Roman’s nipple, and Roman groaned as he pushed against Virgil’s hands and barely managed to move at all.

“ _Virgil,”_ he gasped.

“Yes, my beloved?”

Not waiting for an answer, Virgil closed his lips over the hardened bud and rolled it against his teeth, and whatever Roman was going to say he forgot entirely, his voice leaving on a desperate whine.

“Oh, is that all?”

“ _Asshole,”_ Roman muttered, half-giggling.

“I’m getting there,” drawled Virgil.

More kisses, and the occasional drag of teeth that left Roman’s cock flushed and achingly hard, leaking against his stomach. His chest, his stomach, and down his thighs and leaving spots of red behind and Roman so far past begging he could barely speak.

Roman had just enough sense left to notice that when Virgil lifted one of Roman’s thighs over his shoulder he angled them to give Logan and Patton a view that was probably _obscene,_ and then he couldn’t think about anything but the soft wetness of Virgil’s tongue lapping at his hole.

Roman strained uselessly against the bonds and Virgil’s solid grip, trying to get closer or press into it or _anything_ other than this maddeningly, feather-light torture that was surely going to drive him utterly insane.

“Virgil, Virgil, pl _ease,_ please let me come,”

Virgil pulled back to place a kiss on the tender inner skin of Roman’s thigh.

“I will,” he soothed, “You’re doing so good for me, Roman, so beautiful, stay just like this,”

The quip that he couldn’t exactly _go anywhere_ died on his lips when the first of Virgil’s fingers pressed against his rim.

Roman had no idea when he’d gotten ahold of lube, but it was clear he had – Virgil couldn’t really warm it up, but the chill made it easier feel every press and twist of his fingers.

He brushed against the spot inside Roman that would have made his hips wrench off the bed if Virgil didn’t have such a stony grip on him, but then he moved away from it and kept slowly, barely pressing.

Roman’s begging had devolved into wordless, pleading whines - Virgil shifted again, raising his head to lick a smear of pre-cum off of Roman’s stomach while looking him dead in the eye.

Roman couldn’t look away. He felt like a rabbit frozen in headlights, like Virgil had pinned him with more than just silk and supernatural strength. He realized Virgil could do anything to him right now, anything at all, and Roman would let him and _love_ it, love it and beg for more of it whatever it was.

Virgil’s mouth closed over the tip of Roman’s cock, sucking hard. Roman’s mouth fell open, nearly wailing as stars dazzled behind his eyelids.

The bed dipped next to him, startling Roman’s eyes back open.

“Hey, baby,” crooned Patton, flushed and completely bare and his face hovering over Roman’s, back-lit brilliant gold by the lights in the wall.

Virgil sucked hard as he pulled off with a lewd popping noise, and Roman moaned into the scant space between his own mouth and Patton’s.

“You were supposed to stay over there,” said Virgil, breath ghosting over the tip.

“We can be in trouble later,” said Patton cheekily, “Do you mind, baby?”

It took a few seconds for Roman to realize Patton was addressing him, and then another to manage a vehement shake of his head past the delirious pleasure of Virgil taking Roman into his mouth again.

“Ah, _ah!”_

Patton licked into Roman’s open mouth, his hand resting firmly over Roman’s heartbeat. Tracing the swell of Roman’s lips with his tongue and then suckling it between his own, Patton kissed him and _kissed_ him, sloppy and wet and _filthy-_

Virgil hollowed his cheeks, fingers pressing hard inside him and Patton bit down suddenly on Roman’s lip as he jerked – Roman felt his cock twitch in Virgil’s mouth. Patton jumped again, mewling against Roman’s lips.

Glancing behind him, Roman saw Logan, his cock buried in Patton’s ass and his eyes locked firmly on their kiss, looking nearly feral. Their gazes met, Logan moaning suddenly as his hips stuttered and he pressed his forehead to Patton’s back.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” Patton mumbled, “Oh, look what you do to us, Roman, baby, _oh,”_

Roman couldn’t get enough leverage to do anything but pant against Patton’s open mouth as Patton’s nails dug into his chest, his forehead pressing down on Roman’s as he groaned and came between them.

Roman nearly followed, Patton’s voice like sweet wine against his lips and Logan’s raised in counterpoint, but Virgil locked his fingers around the base of Roman’s cock and squeezed almost-too-tight and not enough and _perfect,_ but Roman still couldn’t help but let out a cry of frustration.

“Not yet,” said Virgil, and his own voice was finally starting to sound a little unsteady, “Almost, you’re doing so good for us, beloved,”

Patton and Logan moved, moaning a little as Logan’s softening cock slipped out of Patton and they broke apart, maneuvering more firmly onto the bed. Sitting up, Virgil released that firm grip on Roman’s cock, leaving it aching and bobbing between them, so flushed it was nearly purple as Virgil settled Roman’s thighs around his own hips.

Logan was over him now, his irises so thin around pitch-black pupils he almost seemed not to have any.

“Hey, gorgeous,” croaked Roman.

Logan smiled, oddly shy even as he didn’t make any move to cover up. He didn’t speak, just softly cupped Roman’s face and leaned down to kiss him firmly.

Patton had moved down the bed, and his tongue slid over Roman’s nipple the same moment Logan bit him gently with too-sharp teeth and Virgil’s cock sank inside him.

Roman’s back arched, his breath coming in short, choking gasps – he was so _present,_ so hyper-aware of every brush of skin and press of lips and the fullness of Virgil inside him, his own weight pulling on the silk ties and the softness of the bed under him.

Logan pulled back suddenly.

“Color?” he said quietly, his voice hoarse.

Roman blinked in confusion for a few moments, before the motion made him realize there were tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“Green,” breathed Roman.

Logan relaxed.

Virgil rocked against him, pulling Roman’s attention back the rest of his body and especially the slow drag of the cock he could feel his ass fluttering around.

“Can you come like this?” Virgil purred.

Roman whimpered.

Virgil snapped his hips forward and Roman _wailed,_ would have jumped clean off the bed if Virgil hadn’t had ahold of him.

“ _Answer_ me, beloved,”

“ _Yes!_ ” gasped Roman, “Yes, please, like this, wanna come on your cock-”

Logan surged forward to kiss Roman again, jasmine and warm rain. Patton was sucking bruises across Roman’s ribs, and even with his eyes closed, Roman could picture the plump softness of his lips, the plush curve of his cheek pressed against Roman’s skin.

It was so _much_ and Roman wanted it to never stop, wanted to drown in it – wanted to stay here, kept and adored and _beloved,_ for as long as they wanted him.

Virgil lifted Roman’s ass off the bed, rolling his hips in long, languid strokes that made Roman’s whole body feel like it was smoldering right on the edge of igniting, the angle just right to drag against his prostate on every back and forth.

Leaning forward, Virgil lowered his mouth over the pulse of Roman’s neck, nipping sharply, the angle going from good to _amazing,_ so full and so good-

“You look so gorgeous like this,” said Virgil, his breath against the shell of Roman’s ear, “So hot for us, tied up so beautiful. Love you, love how bad you want it, how pretty you _beg_ ,”

Mouth falling open, Roman went limp under the three of them, could only lay still and let them take him apart piece by shivering piece. His orgasm built so slowly he didn’t realize until it was already on him, breathlessly moaning into Logan’s mouth as Virgil growled a steady stream of filth into Roman’s ear, fucking him through it, smearing Roman’s cum between their stomachs. Roman felt Virgil fingers dig in hard and his thrusts sharpen until he groaned, dark and shuddering, coming inside him.

Roman felt almost drunk – the room was spinning, he thought, or maybe just him. Patton and Logan’s kisses had softened to gentle, feather-light pecks.

“So good,” murmured Virgil “You did so good Roman, you were perfect,”

Virgil kissed Roman’s jaw, his cheek, his shoulder, as he slid his softening cock out of Roman and pulled away.

“Don’t _go_ ,” Roman pleaded.

Virgil froze, confused for a moment, before he smiled and kissed Roman’s cheek again.

“I have to untie you,” he said softly, “I won’t leave,”

Roman relaxed.

The bonds came undone much faster than they’d gone on – Virgil tugged a few strategic spots and suddenly Roman’s wrists fell free from the headboard, his shoulders tingling.

Logan switched from kisses to nuzzling Roman’s cheek, massaging up and down his arms. Patton and Virgil exchanged some quiet words Roman didn’t quite make out, and then Virgil was getting up off the bed but he couldn’t _leave_ -

Roman didn’t quite manage words, just a petulant whine that made Virgil settle on the bed again and cup his face.

“Hey,” he said softly.

Roman pouted.

Smiling, Virgil gave him a soft kiss.

“I’m going to get something to clean everybody up,” he murmured, “You want to be clean, don’t you?”

Roman kept pouting.

Virgil chuckled.

“I’ll be right back,” said Virgil, “I’m not even leaving the room. I would never leave after you asked me to stay, I love you,”

Roman tried to stay testy about it, but another firm nuzzle from Logan and kiss to his chest from Patton and he melted, nodding and craning up a little to give Virgil’s nose a bunny kiss.

Virgil grinned, kissing his cheek once more.

“I’ll be right back,” he repeated.

The loss of him in the bed still felt very not-good, but Patton immediately distracted Roman by sitting up and claiming one of Roman’s arms from Logan, kissing his palm as he rubbed some of the blood flow back into Roman’s shoulders.

When Virgil returned – which really was only a few moments later, even if Roman still wanted to complain a little – Roman was giggling, a dopey smile on his face as Patton laid over-dramatic kisses on each one of his knuckles and Logan grinned against his cheek.

The cloth was soft and cool, Virgil’s touch light and tender. Sighing contentedly, Roman let his eyes fall shut.

“Sleepy?” teased Patton.

Roman hummed noncommittally.

“You can sleep if you want,” soothed Virgil, “You did so good, Roman, you were _perfect_ ,”

Roman flushed, but it was more warmth and softness than any kind of arousal. He didn’t say anything, just nosed at Logan’s cheek while everyone was wiped clean of cum and sweat.

Virgil climbed back into the bed, and Patton pulled the blanket from the foot back up over the four of them.

“He always gets sleepy after sex. It’s so cute,” cooed Patton.

“I’m not asleep,” said Roman, flushing in embarrassment at the hoarse, wrecked quality of his voice.

“You’re still cute, though,” said Patton, kissing him on the nose and snuggling into the space between Roman and Logan.

“You’re lovely,” said Virgil, sending another shiver of tenderness through Roman’s chest, “You were wonderful,”

“I didn’t do much,” said Roman, “You did all the work,”

He tugged on Virgil’s arm until Virgil properly joined the cuddling, his chest pressed along Roman’s back.

“I was under the impression that was the point,” said Logan quietly.

Roman snorted.

“I’m serious,” Logan muttered, “You- you looked so beautiful, Roman, you were-”

He swallowed thickly, his fingers lightly tracing the outline of Roman’s jaw. Roman was feeling a little unsteady himself.

Logan breathed a faint laugh, shaking his head.

“I can’t,” he said fondly, “I can’t think of a sufficient word,”

He kissed Roman’s temple with a happy sigh.

“Sap,” said Roman, voice wobbling.

“Well, he _is_ very plant-y.”

A trio of groans met Patton’s words.

“Go to jail,” giggled Roman.

“Well, _this_ was a lot of fun, maybe I’ll like handcuffs-”

Virgil said something teasing in response as he and Patton laced their fingers together over Roman’s hip, but Roman found the exact words escaping him.

“Sleep,” whispered Logan.

“I’m not going to sleep,” grumbled Roman.

“Liar,” said Logan, kissing Roman’s face again.

“ _Sleep_ , sweet prince,” he said softly.

Roman meant to keep protesting.

But Virgil’s lips came to rest on the back of his neck, and Patton’s curls against Roman’s chest, the weight of their hands on his side and Logan’s arms looped around his shoulders - all of it, dulling the whole world outside the cocoon of blankets and the four of them inside it.

They might tease him for falling asleep, but – safe, and loved, and perfectly content?

What else did they expect?

**Author's Note:**

> my smut blog is [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) as well and feel free to come chat im a slut for attention


End file.
